Five Nights at FNAFkitpawpeltstar's
FNaFNAFKPPS is a game that I barfed out because I was bored. It features the AWARD WINNING ANIMATRONICS, FNAFkitpawpeltstar, AAA, Bubbles, and Cat the Cat. Gamejolt Description this is a game about FNAFkitpawpeltstar and her quest to kill a nightguard. she does lots of things and also there is more than one animatron. we have AAA the blue bunny, Bubbles the dog, and Cat the Cat. Cat the Cat's name has been given an award called "MOST ORIGINAL NAME EVER" so please, play this game. This game has gotten 5000 awards please play. Characters FNAFkitpawpeltstar FNAFkitpawpeltstar is a white cat with EDGY black hair on her head. She is 1987 years old and has every FNAF animatronic stitched on. She can do whatever she wants because it's her pizzeria. At night, if you see her, play 5 FNAF songs at once that are different and are about FNAF 3. You can also stab her with a wrench if you don't want to kill your ears. Also she's married with Springtrap. AAA AAA is a blue bunny with a darker blue stomach. He has a white tail and RED eyes. She eats carrots for a living because she somehow gets payed for it. At night, if you see him, do a dance in front of your parents in real life. Make sure the dance is embarrassing or else it won't count. If you don't have your parents post a video of you embarrassingly dancing on YouTube and tag it everything you can think of. If you do that, she walks away into the sunset, never to be seen again. Bubbles Bubbles is a light blue dog that dances to random music everyday. She has faceplates because she is a SL OC. At night, if you see her, grab an ice cream scooper and throw it in her face. If you use a FNAF:SL scooper then 1. How did you get that??? and 2. It scoops you instead. If you don't have a scooper you can use a spoon but ONLY IF YOU DON'T HAVE A SCOOPER. Cat the Cat Cat the Cat is a Cat that likes to be a cat all day. If he stops being a cat that means that Cat the Cat is dying and you need to say "cat come back cat" 6 times so he starts being a cat again. If he starts being a dog well then 1. you hacked the game and 2. you're dead. EDGEe EDGEe is a FNAFkitpawpeltstar clone but they have BLOOD ALL OVER THEIR HAIR AND THEY ARE A BLACK COLOR AND THEIR EYES ARE RED BLOODSHOT EYES AND THEY HAVE BLACK WINGS. If you see her run away before you are forced to eat ice cream. Story One day 5 kids walked around and did a thing and then Red Guy (a purple guy clone) stabbed them and stuffed them into suits or something. Because that just happened out of nowhere the kids were confused and then they performed or something. After they did that , the most beautiful person in the entire world, signed up for a job at CAT PIZZA MADE WITH CATS. So then , being a very amazing person managed to beat all the nights because they're determined and skillful and please don't ask why I shoved 500 compliments in your face. So then walked outta the building, The End. Extras Models Models of the animatronics. You can download them and rotate them. Teaser You can view a teaser for some game I'm making here. "They tried to free them." (5 silhouettes appear, one being of Louie from the Pikmin series, one being of Raichu from the Pokémon series, one being of Bandana Dee from the Kirby series, one being of Luigi from the Mario Bros. series, and one being of an Orange Inkling from the Splatoon series.) "But in their plan.." (It slowly zooms in on Louie) "They trapped us too..." (He opens his eyes as it cuts to words fading on screen) "A Little Game: 2, Chewy, help us." AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A minigame where you are FNAFkitpawpeltstar and you are trying to dance DDR style with EDGEe. Don't let EDGEe win by getting more points than you! If you win you get a cat picture that you can use as a wallpaper. Some random binary thing shows the following: 01001111 01101100 01101001 01101101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110110 01101111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100001 01100011 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100011 01110010 01110101 01110011 01101000 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010000 01101001 01101011 01101101 01101001 01101110 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01010000 01101001 01101011 01101101 01100001 01110010 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01100101 01010010. Then crashesCategory:Joke Pages Category:Games